A World in Winter
by simsperson56
Summary: Mr. Peabody decides to take Sherman and Penny in the WABAC back to ancient Norway to investigate a terrible and sudden blizzard that occurred there. However, when they return home, they find that a mysterious woman has come home with them, and she eventually causes mass panic after she accidentally unleashes the same terrible blizzard in the present day.
1. The Manuscript

**A World in Winter and Into the Darkness were tied on my poll earlier. However, A World in Winter received more anonymous votes, so I'm writing this story first. I am looking forward to writing it quite a bit.**

**Anyways, onto the story. I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

><p>Screams filled the air as the clock struck three on the final school day of the year. Sherman and Penny immediately jumped up in excitement once the bell rang. After several months of having to wake up early and go to school for hours each day, it was nice to get a break.<p>

Sherman and Penny left the classroom to enter the hallway. The hallway was a zoo. Kids were running around and screaming in all directions; it seemed like everyone was on a very important mission to get out of the school as quickly as possible.

"Are you coming to my house after school?" Sherman asked loudly over all the other kids in the hallway.

"Yeah, my dad said I could!" Penny yelled.

"Awesome!" said Sherman.

"Well, he only said yes after my mom convinced him," Penny explained.

Sherman got rather puzzled. "Why is your dad always so nervous to let you come over to my house?"

"He thinks I'm in love with you."

"Oh."

The two kids swung open the front doors, and their faces were immediately blasted with warm air. The weather was flawless; the skies were bright blue, and birds happily flew through the air. There wasn't a single cloud in the sky.

Mr. Peabody was waiting for Sherman outside the doors as usual. "Hey, Sherman! Hey, Penny!" Mr. Peabody called.

"Hi, Mr. Peabody!" Sherman replied.

"How was your day?" Mr. Peabody asked.

"Pretty good," said Penny.

"We just did activities all day," Sherman said. "We watched _The Lion King, _then we went to a talent show right after lunch."

"Ugh," Penny groaned. "The first act was a group of three girls, and they were supposed to sing _Counting Stars. _They were horrible! They were way off-key and their timing was so off! The song was finished and those girls were still singing! Ugh!"

Mr. Peabody sighed. "Well... at least they tried."

"And failed!" Sherman said.

Mr. Peabody grabbed helmets for everybody on board, and then he slowly drove away from the parking lot into the city streets. To Sherman and Penny, the whole city seemed to be much more vibrant and cheerful than usual. The many tall buildings of the city glistened under the sunlight. Pedestrians and vehicles were commonplace on the streets. The sky was a very vibrant shade of blue.

"What are we doing when we get home, Mr. Peabody?" said Sherman.

"Oh, whatever you want!" said Mr. Peabody. "You guys could watch TV, play your video games..."

Sherman and Penny stared at each other with blank looks. "Well," Sherman started, "I'm a little bored of my games, and everything on TV."

"Oh, that reminds me!" Mr. Peabody said. "Do you guys want to go on the WABAC?"

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" Sherman and Penny yelled simultaneously.

"Wow, you guys really do love the WABAC," said Mr. Peabody.

"Where are we gonna go?" Penny questioned.

Sherman and Mr. Peabody both sighed. They both stood there silent for a good half a minute, but they were only creating an unnecessary awkward moment. Sherman looked more surprised and disappointed, but it was Mr. Peabody who spoke. "Not where, Penny. _When."_

"Okay, you smarties. _When?"_

"We're going to Norway in the year 1843," Peabody replied.

"Why 1843?" Penny asked.

Mr. Peabody sighed. "I could explain it to you, but instead, I'll just show it to you when we get home."

* * *

><p>When the trio arrived at the apartment, Sherman and Penny were quite impatient. They kept badgering Peabody on why they were going to that specific year.<p>

In response, Mr. Peabody simply walked to the kitchen and pulled out a very old-looking piece of paper. "This is a manuscript describing the incident. It's dated to July of 1843."

Sherman and Penny unfolded the manuscript slowly as Peabody gazed intently.

"I went to Norway by myself a little while ago," said Peabody. "1850 to be exact. I found this manuscript lying around, and I took it home for examination."

The kids looked down and sighed as they began to read the manuscript, which read:

**Just recently, the small kingdom of Arendelle was suddenly hit by terrible blizzards and plunged into brutal cold without warning. In the span of just a few hours, the weather went from warm and sunny to cold and snowy. A huge blizzard formed over the kingdom, and it barrelled outwards, sweeping across the countryside. The storm dissipated after three days, but that was enough time to leave Arendelle almost completely buried. Nobody knows what caused this sudden cold and snow. In fact, some people claim that it was caused by a magical or supernatural force. **

After reading the manuscript, Penny had quite an eager expression on her face. "Okay, then. I think our mission's clear. We go back to 1843, and we figure out what happened."

"Mr. Peabody?" Sherman asked. "When you went to that place in 1850, was it frozen over?"

The white beagle had to think of that for a moment, but he eventually shook his head. "Sherman, now that I think about it, it wasn't. It was actually quite nice that day."

"Well, the snow must have melted then," Penny concluded.

"It must have," said Mr. Peabody.

"This sounds fun! I'm excited!" Sherman squealed.

The beagle smiled. "I figured as much. It's the beginning of summer break, so why not investigate this case?"

Penny suddenly snickered. "Those people actually thought it was caused by magic?"

Mr. Peabody frowned. "Penny, do keep in mind that this was over 150 years ago. People believed different things back then. In fact, some people believe in magic today."

"All right, let's go!" Sherman yelled triumphantly.

The trio stepped into Peabody's laboratory, which housed the WABAC time machine. A thin, long red carpet stretched out towards the machine. The group eagerly hopped into the machine.

"Mr. Peabody?" Sherman asked once he was in the machine. "Can I drive?"

"Ha ha!" Mr. Peabody giggled. "Of course not."

And then, the beagle started up the WABAC, and the trio blasted off again.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, there's the first chapter! Hope you liked it. I am really looking forward to writing this story.<strong>

**Feedback is appreciated.**


	2. The Kingdom

**Here's chapter 2 of A World in Winter. I hope you enjoy this one, because I think it's pretty cool.**

* * *

><p><strong>Arendelle, 1843<strong>

The WABAC landed just outside of a huge stone wall, in a semi-secluded area. Immediately after the WABAC stopped moving, Penny leaped out of her seat and swung open the door. The view was quite breathtaking, but Penny didn't look impressed. She looked directly at a massive blue lake, which shimmered under the low sunlight. There were tall mountains in the distance in every direction. Just like New York City, the weather was flawless, with only a few isolated white speckles in the blue sky.

"Where are we?" Penny whined. "Where's the kingdom? There's no kingdom here! Where's the kingdom?"

Mr. Peabody chuckled. "Silly girl. The kingdom is inside the stone wall, behind the machine!"

"Why didn't we land _in _the kingdom?" Penny asked.

Sherman rolled his eyes.

"Penny," said Mr. Peabody, "you can't just land a huge flying red orb in the middle of a busy town. People will think that something's seriously wrong."

Penny hung her head in shame.

Without saying anything else, the trio exited the WABAC. Behind the machine, there was a small stone staircase which led to an arch to go inside the kingdom. It wasn't tall; there were only a few steps, and then a long stone path led to the kingdom.

"What do you think the kingdom will be like?" Penny questioned.

"Why guess when we're about to walk right into it?" Sherman replied.

"Hmm, good point."

After the trio climbed the few steps and walked along the stone path for about ten seconds, they finally reached the kingdom. Sherman and Penny stared in awe at the beauty of the town. All around them, stone buildings stood high and proud, and there was a huge castle about two hundred feet away. A massive stone wall completely surrounded the main area, except for one opening to the bridge, and the way that the trio came. On the other side of the bridge was a nice and quaint residential area, with some houses built on the hills. The setting sun casted a warm glow on the stone buildings. There was a massive group of people gathered in front of the castle. The kingdom was small, but it must have been a very important place, for there were no other signs of civilization across the mountainous land.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" said Mr. Peabody.

Penny couldn't stop staring at the massive castle. "Oh, I could just stay here forever, and ever, and ever, and ever, and-"

"We get the point, Penny!" Sherman scoffed.

"Alright! Investigation time! Let's get us some answers!" Penny cheered.

"Where should we look first?" Sherman questioned.

"How about the castle?" Mr. Peabody suggested. "There's a ton of people there. Plus, it's a castle. We might find something there."

"Sounds good," said Sherman.

"Wait!" Penny yelled. "What if there's security or something?"

"Don't worry," Peabody replied. "If there is, I'll deal with it."

Peabody, Sherman, and Penny slowly walked toward the castle, weaving through the huge crowd of people in the front. Surprisingly, there weren't any security guards patrolling the entrance to the castle.

The castle was beautiful, just like the kingdom itself. A long, red carpet stretched out from the entrance. The walls were made of stone. The roof had to be at least twenty feet high. Wooden chandeliers were hanging down from the tall ceiling. There were arches on each side of the hallway. The left wall had three arches, while the right wall only had one.

"Where should we go?" Sherman questioned.

"How about that one?" Penny said, pointing at the lone arch on the right side of the stone wall.

Penny chose quite wisely. There was a lot of noise coming from that room.

"I guess," said Peabody. "It sounds like there's a huge party going on in there."

"Ooh, I love parties!" Penny cheered.

"I could use a break before we officially start our investigation," said Sherman.

As the group walked into a huge ballroom, there were many people in elegant dresses clapping. There was a nice wooden floor. In the front of the room, there was a stage with a red throne. Red curtains were hung up all over the room. It looked like a really nice place for a party.

In the front, there were two women standing there. One of them wore a long, ice blue dress. She had a long purple cape and blonde hair, with a small golden crown on her head. To the right of her, there was a red-haired woman with a black shirt and a yellow dress.

"Nice party," said Sherman.

"Wow, it's cool in here!" Penny cheered. "I love this!"

Mr. Peabody was eyeing the two women in the front. "They don't seem very happy," he said.

In the front of the room, on the stage, it looked like the two women were having a little argument. Then, the blonde woman with the blue dress turned away while the red-haired woman slowly walked away.

"I hate arguments," said Mr. Peabody.

"How do you know that they were arguing?" Penny asked.

"I don't know for sure," Peabody replied. "But they don't seem very happy."

"You're... a dog," said a voice.

The white beagle turned to the source of the voice, which was the red-haired woman from earlier. The one who seemed to be arguing with the other blonde woman.

"Well, yes I am," said Mr. Peabody.

"And you... talk."

"Well, yes I do. I was always kind of... different from other dogs."

"I'm Anna, Princess of Arendelle!" the woman said, reaching her hand out.

"Mr. Peabody," the beagle said, shaking Anna's hand. "And this is my adopted son, Sherman," Peabody said, pointing at Sherman.

"Hi!" said Sherman.

"And his friend Penny," Mr. Peabody said.

"Nice to meet you!" said Penny.

"Nice to meet you too," Anna replied.

Mr. Peabody sat in awkward silence for a few seconds before he had the courage to speak again. "Um... what was that about with that other woman up front?"

Anna sighed. "That's my sister, Elsa. When we were young, we used to be like best friends. But one day, she just... shut me out. And she won't tell me why."

"I'm so sorry," said Sherman.

"That's rough," said Penny.

Anna sighed again. "I should... probably go now."

However, as she turned to leave, somebody accidentally stepped on her shoe, and she went tumbling down towards the ground, Luckily for her, a handsome man with red hair with a white suit and blue pants caught her before she struck the ground.

"Glad I caught you," the man said.

"H-Hans!" Anna said, relieved. She quickly stood up with a huge smile on her face. "Mr. Peabody, this is my boyfriend, Hans! We met this afternoon!"

"We're going to get married!" Hans said happily.

Mr. Peabody froze at that comment.

"Mr. Peabody?" Penny asked. "Is that also normal in this time period?"

"No."

Sherman cleared his throat. "Look, I'm no expert, but I really don't think you can marry someone the same day you met them!"

"Yeah!" Penny said.

"Elsa!" Anna called out suddenly, ignoring the group.

The blonde woman with the blue dress looked over at Anna.

"Queen Elsa, I'd like to present Prince Hans of the Southern Isles!"

"Your majesty," said Hans.

"We would like," Anna and Hans said simultaneously. Then they giggled a little bit before they both yelled out, "Your blessing! Of our marriage!"

Elsa froze. "M-Marriage!?"

"Yes!" Anna squealed.

"I'm sorry, but I'm confused."

Anna and Hans quickly started talking at about three hundred miles per hour about their ceremony, and how they were both going to live in the castle together, and how Hans was going to bring twelve of his brothers.

"Wait, wait, stop!" Elsa yelled, cutting Anna and Hans off. "Nobody's brothers are coming here; nobody is getting married."

"W-What?" Anna squeaked.

"May I talk to you, Anna?" said Elsa. "Alone?"

"What, no!" Anna protested. "Whatever you have to say, you can say to both of us!"

Elsa sighed. "Fine. You can't marry a man you just met."

"You can if it's true love!"

"Anna, what do you know about true love?"

"More than you! All you know is how to shut people out!"

Sherman and Penny looked at each other, and they silently agreed that another argument was on its way.

Elsa gasped, looking very offended. "Y-You asked for my blessing, but my answer is no. Now, excuse me."

"Your majesty, I-I...If I may..." Hans stammered.

"No, you may not, and I-I think you should go," said Elsa, walking away. "The party is over. Close the gates."

"W-What!?" Anna said, devastated.

Sherman, Penny, and Mr. Peabody looked at each other with sad expressions. Even if the marriage was unexpected and sudden and strange, it was saddening to see Anna get turned down like that.

"No!" Anna said, running over to Elsa. "Elsa, please wait!" Anna swiped Elsa's glove, and that got her attention really quickly.

"Huh!" Elsa gasped. "Give me back my glove!"

"Elsa, please!" Anna begged. "Please oh please, I can't live like this anymore!"

"Then leave," said Elsa.

Anna looked devastated. She looked like she was about to cry. Elsa turned to walk away again.

"What did I ever do to you?" Anna pleaded.

"Enough, Anna," Elsa growled.

"No, why? Why do you shut me out? Why do you shut the world out? What are you so afraid of?"

"I said, _enough!" _Elsa's hand glowed blue, and a huge wall of icicles came flying onto the floor. The whole group of people screamed and stepped back, especially Mr. Peabody, Sherman, and Penny.

"Whoa!" Sherman shouted.

"I think we might have our answer here," said Mr. Peabody.

"No wonder people thought the disaster was caused my magic or supernatural forces!" Penny screamed.

Elsa said nothing. She looked like she was ridden with guilt. Without saying a single word, she bolted out of the room, down the long hallway.

"Elsa!" Mr. Peabody called. He, Sherman, and Penny ran after her as Elsa opened the front doors.

"There she is!" somebody called out. "Queen Elsa!"

It was now nighttime, and the huge group was still in front of the castle. A lot of people would love being famous like that, but Elsa looked devastated. She was probably terrified of what she had just done.

Watching from the front doors, Peabody and the kids watched nervously as Elsa ran down a tiny staircase, trying to weave through the massive crowds of people. Eventually, Elsa touched a water fountain outside of the castle, and the strangest thing happened. In an instant, the fountain froze, and the moving water made a rather strange ice sculpture in the air. The crowd was horrified and shocked at the sight.

"Elsa!" Mr. Peabody called again, as he and the kids tried to run after her.

"Guys, please! Just stay away from me! Stay away!" Elsa called out. However, her hand glowed blue again, and a huge ice blast flew right over the trio's heads. The blast hit the front doors, and ice was scattered everywhere. People started to scream and run away while Elsa decided to flee.

"Oh my god!" Sherman yelled.

"Yeah, we definitely have our answer!" Penny replied.

"Have you seen enough?" said Mr. Peabody.

"Yes!" Sherman and Penny yelled at the same time.

Without saying anything else, the group fled to the WABAC as people ran around, screaming. The trio quickly fled back through the stone hallway and down the small staircase. Luckily, the WABAC was still there, and it was ready to go back to the present.

"Ready to go?" Peabody asked.

"Yeah!" Sherman replied.

The dog and the kids quickly hopped into the WABAC and shut the door. After everybody had their seatbelts buckled, Mr. Peabody started the machine up again. "Ready or not, here we go!"

With a flash, the WABAC flew like a rocket until the group was back in the present day.

* * *

><p><strong>Whew, that took a little while to write. But I'm quite happy with that chapter. Please review, and I'll be back for chapter 3.<strong>


	3. Elsa's Hiding

**Tons of snow is falling here. I'm bored. I am passing the time by writing. So, here's the third chapter of A World in Winter. Hope you like it.**

* * *

><p>"That was crazy!" Penny hollered the moment she stepped out of the WABAC in present-day New York City.<p>

"No kidding!" Sherman agreed. "I never knew that a woman could magically create snow and ice!"

"I never knew magic was real!" Penny whined. "Magic is real! Science is wrong! Everything I know is a lie!"

"Whoa, Penny!" Mr. Peabody looked quite offended. "Maybe we were just hallucinating."

"Hallucinating!?" Penny spat out. "I saw it with my own two eyes! You guys saw it with your own two eyes! Everyone else saw it too!"

"You need to calm down," said Sherman.

"I want dinner," said Penny, changing the subject.

"Spaghetti and meatballs?" Peabody suggested.

"Sure," said Penny.

"I could eat!" Sherman yelled.

Mr. Peabody quickly rushed over to the kitchen to start preparing the spaghetti, while Sherman and Penny turned on the news. The first thing the kids saw was a normal aerial view of New York City. The sun was fairly low in the sky now, and there were still no clouds in the skies.

"Good evening!" said a male news reporter. "Today is Friday, June 26, 2015. You are looking at the city from our helicopter. It is such a beautiful day out here!"

"Yes, it certainly is," said a female news reporter. "Luckily, the weather is expected to stay nice, warm, and sunny for a few days."

"Do you want to go to the water park tomorrow?" Mr. Peabody questioned.

"Yeah!" Sherman cheered. "Can Penny come?"

"Sure!" said Peabody.

"Nice!" Penny said.

"Aww," Peabody cooed, "you two just want to do everything together!"

"Mr. Peabody!" Sherman and Penny protested.

The beagle simply chuckled as he continued preparing the spaghetti and meatballs.

* * *

><p>Elsa had no idea where she was. She was in a small circular room, with futuristic controls all around her. In front of her, the entrance was still opened.<p>

"What is this place?" Elsa asked herself. "It's cool! I've never seen something like this before."

After investigating the place for about a minute or two, Elsa slowly stepped out of the machine into a huge laboratory. The lab was remarkable. The walls and floors were completely white, and complicated gadgets and gizmos lay all over the place. But there was one gadget that really caught Elsa's attention. It was a weather machine. On the screen, there was a big map of North America, with a high-tech real-time radar system. In the top-right corner, there was a display that read **06-26-2015 18:23.**

"This is cool!" Elsa said to herself. But at the same time, the blonde woman didn't really feel like messing with everything in the lab.

Suddenly, Elsa heard voices. Very familiar voices. They were quite loud and they were coming from a place not too far outside of the lab. Elsa quietly wandered to the lab's exit and peered out. Then, she saw them. Mr. Peabody, Sherman, and Penny seated at the dinner table with plates of food in front of them.

"Oh my god! It's them! Them! I recognize them! But how are they here? How am _I _here? How did I get here? This isn't Arendelle! Where am I?"

Suddenly, a light switched on inside Elsa's brain. "That machine! That tiny machine! I should have known!"

Elsa tensed when she felt her ice powers growing. "Okay. No need to panic. I'll just climb back into that machine and go back to Arendelle! It won't be easy, but I'll figure it out!"

Unfortunately for Elsa, her plan soon went downhill. Mr. Peabody started to look around frantically, and Sherman and Penny kept pestering the dog, asking him what was wrong. He answered with those horrible words that sent a chill down Elsa's spine: "Something doesn't feel right. I'm going to check my laboratory."

"Oh crap!" Elsa said to herself. She started to move her head at an insanely high speed, looking for a place to hide. The only place nearby was behind a bookshelf. Elsa was low on time, so she dove behind the bookshelf quickly and quietly. Luckily for her, Mr. Peabody simply wandered right past the bookshelf, and he peered into the lab.

"Anything wrong?" Sherman asked.

"Something out of the ordinary, Mr. Peabody?" said Penny.

"No. Nothing," said Peabody. "I'll look again later."

Then, Peabody turned around and walked back to his table.

"Whew," Elsa whispered. "That was close."

The dog and the kids simply resumed their conversation.

Elsa didn't know what to do. She felt pretty pathetic. She was supposed to be back in Arendelle, but somehow she got to this strange place with the dog and the kids. And she's hiding from them. Behind a bookshelf. Suddenly, she could feel her ice powers growing stronger again.

"Stay calm," Elsa said to herself. "Stay calm. Stay calm."

"Hey, Sherman," Penny said at the dinner table.

"What, Penny?" said Sherman.

"Wanna hear a joke?" Penny asked.

"Sure," said Sherman.

"Okay, so a woman asks a man what he thinks of her. He replies with 'ABCDEFGHIJK'."

"Okay?" said Sherman.

"When the wife asks him what it means, he says 'Adorable, beautiful, cute, delightful, elegant, fashionable, gorgeous, and hot'!"

"What about IJK?" Sherman asked.

Penny snickered. "It means 'I'm just kidding'!"

Sherman burst into laughter. "What? Wow! That is so funny! It's mean, but funny!"

Suddenly, Elsa lost it. She accidentally flailed her arm, and it struck the bookshelf. "No!" Elsa screamed, but it was too late. The bookshelf came tumbling down like an oversized domino that was about the size of Cleveland. Books of all different colours and sizes were thrown all over the floor. Some of the wood chipped off of the shelf. When Elsa looked back at the dinner table, what she saw made her eyes bleed. Sherman, Penny, and Mr. Peabody were looking directly at her.

"Elsa!?" Mr. Peabody said, surprised.

"How'd you get here?" Penny asked.

"Did you follow us!?" Sherman boomed.

Without saying anything, Elsa turned around and ran out of the apartment.

"After her!" Mr. Peabody commanded. "We need to find out how and why she followed us here!"

"Awesome!" Penny cheered, running out the door with Sherman and Peabody. "I love chases."

* * *

><p><strong>There's the third chapter of A World in Winter. Hope you liked it. And I hope you liked that joke that Penny told Sherman. I saw it online, and my friend loved it.<strong>

**Feedback is appreciated.**


	4. Unleashed

**Alright, here is the fourth chapter of A World in Winter. This is my favourite chapter so far, so I really hope you enjoy this one.**

* * *

><p>Elsa ran. She didn't slow down. She didn't look behind her. She just ran. She ran out of the apartment. She ran through the hallway on the eighth floor. She ran down the stairs to the ground level. By the time Sherman and Penny got to the bottom, they were practically out of breath. Luckily, Peabody was able to carry both of them and run without much trouble, for he was once in the Olympics.<p>

Elsa bolted out of the building onto the streets of New York. It was still fairly warm outside. The sun was shining very low in the sky, and the tops of the tall skyscrapers were bathed in a warm, golden light. There were still no clouds in the clear sky. Cars whizzed by on the road ahead of the group.

"Elsa!" Mr. Peabody called out. "Please slow down! We're not going to hurt you! We just want to know why you were in our house!"

Elsa didn't look back. She simply took off running again down the sidewalk. Peabody took off again pretty quickly, still carrying Sherman and Penny. Elsa darted around pedestrians, news stands, and other assorted objects. She just didn't seem to get tired.

And then, Elsa did the strangest thing. She just stopped in the middle of the sidewalk. Elsa frantically darted her head around at about eight hundred miles per hour. It's almost as if she was looking for something.

"Elsa!" Mr. Peabody called.

Elsa jumped into the air in fear, and then she darted across the road without even thinking. Unfortunately, since Elsa was from the 1840s, she didn't understand that cars could be very dangerous and that you could be killed if a car struck you with a high enough velocity. It wasn't long before Peabody, Penny, Sherman, and Elsa were all on the road. A car that was coming in their direction suddenly braked. The angry man in the driver's seat rolled down his window, poked his head out, and then he stuck his middle finger out at Elsa and the trio. "Filthy jaywalkers!" he screamed.

The four simply ignored the man. On the other side of the road, there was a long alleyway which stretched out ahead of the group. Elsa bolted down the alleyway at the speed of light.

Finally, Peabody started to get really tired of running. He collapsed on the cold pavement of the alley, panting, while Sherman and Penny jumped out of Peabody's arms.

"Hey!" Penny yelled.

"Hey!" Sherman screamed. "Elsa! Come back! Please!"

Unfortunately, Elsa got to the end of the alley, and then she veered off to the right, out of sight.

"Oh great!" Penny complained. "She got away! Elsa got away!"

"That's it," Sherman sighed, "I'm giving up. I'm going back to the apartment."

"Whoa whoa whoa!" Penny yelled. "You're just giving up? That is so lame!"

"I'm tired," Sherman mumbled.

"Tired? You weren't even running more than half the time!"

"Well neither were you!"

"You're such a baby!"

"Forget it," Sherman groaned, lying down on the pavement. "I'm just going to stay here in this alley for the rest of my life. I'm too tired to go anywhere ever again."

"Oh come on Sherman, you're better than that."

"She's right, you know," said Mr. Peabody.

"What's the point? We lost her!" Sherman whined.

"We'll find her! Calm down!" said Penny.

Sherman suddenly got up from the pavement, like he suddenly got a huge burst of energy. "How!? How are we supposed to find one woman in this whole city!?"

"Let's just keep going," said the white beagle.

Sherman and Penny silently agreed, and the trio began to wander through the alleyway. The sky above them was now becoming a darker shade of blue by the minute. The alley was quite dark and mysterious. Tall apartments were on both sides of the alley. The places nearby were dirty and run-down, like most people would expect from a typical alleyway.

Once the trio emerged from the alleyway on the other side, Elsa was nowhere in sight. The street that lay ahead of them was packed with cars, and the sidewalks were clogged with pedestrians. The Empire State Building was only about a block away, and its lights were already beginning to flicker on.

"Great!" Penny groaned. "Elsa's gone! She could have gone anywhere! It's gonna take us forever to search the whole area!"

"Yeah, who's being negative now?" Sherman said.

Penny gave Sherman a very dirty look.

Suddenly, a strange woman emerged out of a nearby clothing store. She had a nice and beautiful black dress, with red shoes and blonde hair.

"Who is she?" Mr. Peabody asked.

"She looks familiar," said Sherman.

"It's a woman!" Penny yelled.

"It's Elsa!" Sherman screamed.

"But how?" Mr. Peabody said. "Where did she get the money to buy those clothes? How did she get changed so quickly?"

Penny and Sherman froze for a few seconds. "Tough questions," said Penny.

"Shh," Sherman said, pulling Penny and Peabody back into the alleyway.

Elsa looked around nervously for a few seconds, before she began to walk down the street towards the Empire State Building.

"Come on!" Mr. Peabody whispered.

Soon, the trio was tailing the disguised Elsa on the other side of the street. Every once in a while, Elsa turned towards the trio. Whenever she did, the three had to dive behind a nearby news stand, a garbage can, or other assorted city objects.

Eventually, Elsa looked around one last time, and then she quietly slipped into the Empire State Building.

"Yay!" Penny cheered. "I've always wanted to go into the Empire State Building!"

"You've never been?" Sherman questioned.

Penny looked down. "No..."

"Really? Mr. Peabody takes me there all the time!"

"Come on!" Mr. Peabody said. "We can't lose Elsa!"

The trio darted across the street very quickly, weaving around the dense and stopped traffic. After they got across the busy street, they swung open the doors to the Empire State Building.

Surprisingly, the building wasn't very busy. Immediately, Mr. Peabody spotted the disguised Elsa in the line-up to buy tickets. There was only one person behind her. The trio quickly hopped in line.

* * *

><p>Nothing eventful happened after that. Elsa asked to go to the 102nd floor, which was the higher observation deck. She even had the money to pay for it (Mr. Peabody still had no idea where Elsa got the stash of money). Peabody simply asked for the 102nd floor as well, and then the trio tailed Elsa up there.<p>

The elevator rides were quite uncomfortable. Well, at least they were for Elsa. She constantly looked in the trio's direction with very nervous looks. She wasn't doing a very good job at hiding her identity, but of course, Peabody, Sherman, and Penny had to pretend that they didn't know.

After three long elevator rides, they were finally at the 102nd floor. Elsa quickly walked out and turned around the corner. It was almost completely dark outside by now. The observation deck was quite crowded with people; most of them were snapping pictures or looking through binoculars at the city below. A couple American flags waved slowly from the wall above everybody.

"Where is she going?" Penny questioned, referring to Elsa.

"I don't know," Mr. Peabody said, "but there are no more elevators. She can't go any higher. We'll get her soon."

A dark-skinned man came into view, and he was wearing a red uniform, indicating that he was a security guy.

"Excuse me?" Elsa asked the security guy. "What floor is this?"

"102nd floor," the security guard said.

"Are you sure?" Elsa said.

"Yes, I am sure."

"You're sure that I can't go any higher? There are no secret places or anything?"

The guard groaned and walked away. "Why are people such idiots?" he scoffed as he passed Mr. Peabody, Penny, and Sherman.

"Nice security guard," Sherman said sarcastically.

"He is just one living ray of sunshine!" Penny said.

Suddenly, Elsa was approached by a rather shady-looking man in street clothes. He looked like a hobo that you'd find in one of those dark alleyways. "Hey, beautiful!" he said in a hoarse voice. "Do you come here alone?"

"Yes!" Elsa said. "Please, go away now!"

"Oh come on, baby! Let's go get some drinks!" the man flirted.

"Please go away," said Elsa, sounding disgusted. Unfortunately for her, the man spotted Elsa's bright blue dress underneath her black dress.

"Ooh, that blue dress is so beautiful!" the man yelled.

"Go away!" Elsa yelled. Suddenly, her hands glowed blue again, and a massive ice blast flew right out of her hand and right at the creepy man. The man fell over and groaned, while people nearby stared in absolute shock. Elsa turned towards the trio looking devastated once again. Penny, Sherman, and Mr. Peabody simply stared at Elsa with almost no expression. It was then that Elsa knew she couldn't hide her identity anymore, and she took off running once again.

"Elsa, no!" Mr. Peabody yelled. "Come back here!"

It wasn't long before Elsa had run in a full circle, and she was once again below the American flags. She was pretty close to having a total mental breakdown.

"Elsa!" Sherman yelled.

"Elsa, please!" said the white beagle. "There was no need for any of this running! All you had to do was explain why you were in our house!"

"Please... please..." Elsa squeaked, backing away.

"I'm not mad; I swear!" said Peabody. "Please just explain how you got in our house!"

"No... please... go away! Just go away! Please just stay away from me!" Elsa's hand started to glow blue again, and that was enough for Penny to react quite quickly.

"Duck!" Penny yelled, pulling Sherman and Peabody down.

A huge icy blast blasted upwards from Elsa's hands, and they struck the American flags. The flags completely froze in place. Ice and snow were scattered across the wall. Windows shattered. People got scared and they began to pack back into the elevator like sardines.

Sherman got up and he began to approach Elsa once again. Elsa's teeth began to chatter as she stepped away.

"How?" Sherman asked. "How do you do this? This... magic? How?"

"Please, if I were you, I'd get away!" Elsa pleaded.

"Sherman!" Mr. Peabody warned. "I don't think you should pester her!"

"Why?" Sherman questioned. "Why are you terrorizing innocent people? Why are you doing this? Why can't you just _calm down?"_

"I said, _enough!" _Suddenly, something extremely strange occurred. Elsa's whole body began to glow blue for a short while, and then everything shook. More windows shattered. People screamed. Elsa screeched, and then everything lit up blue.

"Elsa..." Mr. Peabody drifted off, staring in awe.

All of a sudden, a massive blue column of light shot up into the sky. The light lasted about three seconds, but it seemed to last almost an eternity. When it was all over, Elsa hit the ground with a thud.

The trio was stunned. Nobody could even begin to comprehend the strange event that had just occurred. "W-What just happened?" Sherman asked.

"I-I don't know..." Elsa said weakly. "I couldn't control it..."

Mr. Peabody lifted Elsa in his arms. "We better get out of here. I don't know what just happened, but I don't think it was good."

* * *

><p><strong>I had quite a bit of fun writing that chapter. I hope you liked that one. Anyways, I will be back for chapter five. Until then, please review!<strong>


	5. The Cold Spell

**This chapter was a bit of a pain to write. I wasn't exactly sure what to write, and whenever I wrote something, it looked like something my little disturbed brother would cough up when he's sick (well, not really, but you probably get the point).**

**Well, I finally got this chapter written, so I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

><p>It took about twenty minutes for Sherman, Penny, Peabody, and Elsa to get back out of the Empire State Building. Things had changed quite a bit since the group entered the building. A lot of people were confused and panicked, and the sound of sirens was audible far off in the distance. The sky was no longer clear and cloudless; there were now quite a few clouds in the night sky.<p>

All of a sudden, Sherman shivered profusely. An unusually cold wind swept through the narrow streets of the city, which was a major shock after the flawless and warm weather before.

"Ugh!" Penny suddenly groaned. "Is it just me, or is it really cold out here?"

"You're right, it seems to be a little chilly," said Peabody.

"Last time I checked, there was barely any wind out here!" Penny whined.

"Um, guys?" Elsa squeaked.

The rest of the group turned to face her.

"I'm really sorry... you know... for what happened up there."

"What happened up there anyways?" Sherman questioned. "What the heck was that blue light?"

"Please, no more questions," said Elsa. "I've already caused enough harm for one night."

Mr. Peabody was beginning to grow nervous. The sirens in the distance were growing louder by the second, which meant that they were getting closer, and that they were going to be here in a minute or two.

"We better get going," said Mr. Peabody. "It won't end well for Elsa if we don't get out of here."

* * *

><p>The journey back to the apartment was kind of strange. Once the group got away from the Empire State Building, people seemed to calm down and go on with their daily lives. The problem was the wind. Every time it blew, it seemed stronger and colder than the previous gust. By the time the group got back to Sherman and Peabody's apartment, Penny and Sherman were shivering like crazy.<p>

"Man, why is it so cold out here?" Sherman said as his teeth chattered.

"For all we know, the city might have just been placed inside a giant ice cube," said Penny.

"Penny! Don't say that!" Sherman scolded.

"Too late."

"Penny, that didn't even make any sense."

"Guys," Mr. Peabody groaned, "please don't fight now. We'll be inside right away."

"Good," said Sherman.

"Not soon enough," Penny whined.

The entire group stepped into the apartment. Everything was normal. Somebody was manning the front desk as usual. The ride up to the eighth floor to the room was uneventful.

When the group of four entered Peabody and Sherman's apartment, they all breathed a sigh of relief. The first thing Mr. Peabody did was wander over to the TV and turn on The Weather Channel. However, that's when something very strange occurred.

"Currently in our area: 56 degrees under mostly cloudy skies."

Mr. Peabody was very confused. "That can't be right," he said to himself.

"What can't be right?" Penny asked from behind the white beagle.

"It's twenty degrees colder than it was just an hour ago," said the dog.

"No, no, that can't be right," Sherman mumbled. "Are you sure they

Penny sighed and grabbed the remote. She pressed the power button, and the screen instantly went black. Suddenly, she couldn't help but feel kind of empty and scared.

"Don't you have a weather machine in your lab?" Sherman suddenly spoke.

Penny lit up like a gigantic Christmas tree. "Mr. Peabody!?" she squealed. "You have a _weather machine?"_

"Don't get your hopes up," said the beagle. "It doesn't control the weather. It just has an advanced radar system. That's its main feature. But it has never lied to me. We can know for sure if it really is that cold outside."

Mr. Peabody, Sherman, and Penny immediately took off towards Peabody's lab, while Elsa stayed behind in the living room. As the trio stepped into the white lab, Sherman and Penny couldn't help but feel amazed looking around at all of Mr. Peabody's complicated gadgets and inventions. Sherman's been in the lab about a million times, but that didn't stop him from scrutinizing the place on every visit.

"There it is," Mr. Peabody said proudly, pointing at a blue computer-like object. On the screen, there was a big map of North America, with a high-tech real-time radar system. In the top-right corner, there was a display that read ****06-26-2015 ********20:42********.****

There didn't seem to be anything unusual showing up on the radar, but the trio froze after Peabody pressed a button and switched the display to a temperature map. Around New York City, there was a small circle of blue colour which really stood out against the warmer colours around it. It was also a perfect circle.

"This can't be right at all!" Mr. Peabody exclaimed. "According to this, everything within fifteen miles of the city is twenty degrees colder than the surrounding areas! And this machine has never lied to me before. Never."

"Well how cold is it now?" Sherman questioned.

"Hmm... according to the map, it's about 13 degrees Celsius."

Penny simply stared at the beagle with a blank expression. "Great! Now what's that in regular measurements?"

"That _is _a regular measurement, you nimrod!" Sherman shouted.

"Nimrod?" Penny yelled. "How dare you call me a nimrod! I don't even know what that is!"

"Penny, you call yourself smart, and you've never heard of a very common measurement!" Sherman yelled.

"Common? Nobody uses it!"

"We're practically the only ones who don't!"

"Guys..." Mr. Peabody groaned. "This is the most useless argument in the history of useless arguments."

"Hey!" Sherman snapped. "That's my line! You stole my line!"

"Come on Sherman, it wasn't that clever," Penny said.

Sherman silently fumed and stayed silent.

* * *

><p>Elsa was fascinated with everything in the living room and the kitchen. She found herself flicking the light switches to experiment with the lights. She found herself exploring every object in the room. She loved the nice cold air that came from the fridge. She loved the frigid air that came from the freezer. After Elsa explored the cold fridge and the colder freezer, she saw a door in the corner of the kitchen. She couldn't take it anymore. She slowly approached, and then she swiped open the door.<p>

Before she could see the room's contents, a deafening high-pitched horn sound filled the air, and Elsa's eardrums burst. She screeched like a little girl before she collapsed from pain and fear.

* * *

><p>The trio saw something even more devastating on the weather machine. Peabody set it to predict the temperatures in the near future. The circle of cold air surrounding the big city grew bigger in an outward motion, but it stayed centred on New York City.<p>

"An outward motion! Just like the storm on the manuscript!" Sherman realized.

"The manuscript!" Mr. Peabody froze. "I don't like the sound of this. I'm getting that manuscript."

All of a sudden, a high-pitched horn sound pierced through the otherwise quiet air of the lab. Penny's face twisted in fear as she bolted out of the lab and into the kitchen, where the horrible sound was coming from. Peabody and Sherman followed her.

Elsa was collapsed on the ground with her ears covered. She looked like she was in unbearable pain. And then, she suddenly got up and blasted the pantry with an ice blast, and then the terrible sound halted and an object fell onto the floor and rolled in Elsa's direction.

An air horn.

"I... guess we'll get a new air horn," said Sherman sadly.

"No!" Penny screamed. "That was supposed to be a prank for Sherman!"

"A _prank!?" _Sherman roared. "You were gonna pull a _prank _on me? PENNY!"

"Whoops, gotta go!" Penny blurted out before she turned around and bolted out the door.

All of a sudden, Mr. Peabody frowned. He had left the manuscript lying in plain sight on the counter, but it wasn't there anymore.

_No, that's not possible, _Mr. Peabody thought, _Objects don't just disappear like that._

Mr. Peabody looked in nearby cupboards to make sure he hadn't accidentally placed the manuscript in them. But the manuscript was nowhere to be found.

"No! Where is it? Where is it?" Mr. Peabody panicked.

"Mr. Peabody, if you're looking for your chew toy, it's in your room, under your bed," Sherman joked.

"No, Sherman, I'm looking for-" Mr. Peabody froze in shock and fear after he heard what Sherman had just said. His stomach clenched into a little ball. "Wait... you know about the chew toy?"

"Mr. Peabody, I can hear the chewing and squeaking every night from my room. I've known for a long time now."

Mr. Peabody looked down in shame.

"What are you actually looking for?" Sherman asked.

"Didn't you hear me earlier? I'm looking for the manuscript."

"I'm pretty sure you left it right there."

"I did!"

Right after the beagle said that, he looked at Elsa, who was still collapsed on the ground from Penny's air horn prank. "Elsa?" said Mr. Peabody.

"I swear, I did not touch your manuscript! I don't even know what a manuscript is! I swear! Please!" About a million pleas poured out of Elsa's mouth every second.

"Oh man, the manuscript is gone!" Mr. Peabody cried.

* * *

><p><strong>There's chapter 5! Uh oh, the manuscript has vanished for no apparent reason! More details will come in the next chapter.<strong>

**Stay tuned for more.**


End file.
